What if, what if today was your last day?
by Xx.fanatic.of.you.xX
Summary: Leave it to Casey to have such an intense reason as to why she wants to live with her stepbrother." What’s worth the price is always worth the fight.


What if, what if today was your last day?

-

* * *

She somehow always seems to end up _there_. In his apartment, on his couch, eating his food, sleeping (taking naps, whatever) on _his_ bed, just…there. (Is it annoying? Most definitely. Does he care? Yes because she's cutting into his precious time with what's-her-face of the week. Will he ever just kick her out? Never.) She never _used_ to be there. It's been a recent thing, her coming over so much. Sometimes he'd wonder why she was actually there but he felt it was nothing in the end (or at least that's what he _wanted_ to believe). The whole thing just feels **normal** to them anyway. They seemed to get back into their usual routines; fighting over the remote, (is the wrestling-on-the-floor-skin-on-skin necessary? Of course.) the insults/pranks, (Der-_rek!_ That's not funny! Did you really have to "accidentally" erase all the phone numbers from my phone?! Now I'll never be able to call Eric back!) oh and the occasional glances while the other isn't looking, the constant need to feel the other near – you know, normal stepsibling stuff. (At least in Derek/Casey world it is.)

* * *

"Remind me again as to what's wrong with _your_ apartment that you have to be in mine all the damn time?" he asked, annoyed that she won the remote fight this time.

"Oh, don't act like you don't like me being here all the time D," she smirks, still gloating over her victory, changing the channel from hockey to _Lifetime_.

He just scoffs. (Not that she would notice that he never really answers the question.)

"I just want to spend valuable time with my dearest stepbrother, that's all," she shrugs.

"Right…whatever gets you through the day Princess."

* * *

"Derek have you seen my white tee anywhere? I spilt soda all over this one and I need to change" she yells from the laundry room.

"Long live Klutzilla!"

"I'm serious!"

"How the hell would I know Case? You're the organized one." He yells as he walks to the kitchen.

You can hear the washer go off (doing laundry at his place now, totally normal). "Found it…" she says walking into the kitchen. And Derek can't seem to remember what he went into the kitchen for anymore.

"Really Casey?" he smirks, obviously amused (after finally able to regain his composure).

"Really what?" she asks, taking a bite out of an apple.

"If I would have known you'd go around walking in that," he briefly looks down, "I wouldn't be bitchin' about you being here so much." He smirks again.

Casey looks down and gasps, instantly wrapping her arms and the shirt she obviously didn't bother in putting on, around herself. "Der-_rek_! Don't look!" she yells, turning a bright shade of crimson red.

He just laughs, "Hey, it's not my fault you like walking around in just your _bra_ Casey," he taunts.

"I—I do not! Now turn around!" she orders and he willingly (not really) turns around, allowing her to put on her (damn) shirt in peace.

Once she was done changing and finally didn't seem so worked up about her little slip up (who forgets to put on a shirt when you're at your stepbrothers apartment? Apparently Casey.) Derek decided it was safe (not to damn awkward) to speak again.

"You do realize that my apartment along with everything else that I own is starting to smell of strawberries." He points out, bored.

"And…?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Does it bother you?"

He chuckles, "Of course not Princess, I just _love_ the smell of my stepsister all over my things." He says, dripping in sarcasm (and a hint of truth?).

"I'd thought you'd like it," she smiles at him, "plus, now you'll never forget what I smell like." She slightly laughs at herself and he simply rolls his eyes and turns back to the television (not bothering to order for her to wash off the smell or make fun of her cliché way of thinking or anything).

* * *

"You know, I was thinking…"

"That's a shocker, Casey _thinking_?" he snorts as he takes another swig of his beer, his eyes on the current hockey game on the television screen.

"…since I'm here all the time and all," she continues as if she was never interrupted in the first place, "maybe I should just move in." she says coolly, keeping her eyes on her book.

Derek almost chokes spitting out some of his beer and his eyes go wide, "What? Oh, no, no, no. No way Space-Case. It's one thing having you here all the time, but you _living_ here? I thought college was all about us getting away from each other and finally _not_ living under the same roof?"

"But see, that's the thing! We've lived under the same roof once, what's wrong with living under the same roof again at college? You know, it'll also be much cheaper…" she trails off and her eyes suddenly give off a hint of a plead (it's so small but yet he can see it, he can **always** see through her) and he can't seem to look her in the eyes so he turns his attention back to the tv.

"Plus, I'm practically living here already!"

He groans, "Yeah, well I didn't ask you to take over my closet, or my bathroom, or my couch, or my—"

"I get it, I get it… Please Derek?"

He _knows_ not to look her in the eyes whenever she wants something (because he'll cave in every single time). So did he look? Of course he did.

* * *

"There's no _way_ I'm sleeping on the couch!"

"But De-_rek_! You're not seriously going to make _me_ sleep on the couch are you? Be a gentleman!"

"Please Casey, when have I ever been a gentlemen?" he chuckles and she snorts (he's got her there) "plus, it's _my_ bed."

"But my bed won't arrive until another five days!" she wines.

"Tough luck Princess, it was your pretty little idea to move here in the first place. Have fun sleeping on the couch!" he waves her goodbye as he walks towards his bedroom but he seemed to be almost knocked down as she suddenly runs past him.

"What the…? Oh, hell no Casey!" he runs after her.

"Ha! Beat'cha to it!" he finds her lying across his mattress and (he loves it) it annoys him.

He stands there (frowning;mentally_smiling_) staring at her but then suddenly just smiles making Casey's triumphant smirk slowly fade into a confused frown.

"Why are you smiling?" she asks, cautiously sitting up.

"You really think you jumping on my bed first is going to stop me from sleeping on it Case?" he shakes his head, "tsk, tsk, tsk and to think I thought you'd know me by now."

He then jumps on the bed making her jump slightly.

"Night Princess." He fluffs his pillow and crashes on it, smiling into it.

"Derek, come on…we can't _sleep together_!" he turns, opens one eye and stares at her in amusement and she turns red, "you know what I mean! We can't sleep in the same bed."

"The couch is wide open, your free to go, bye" he says, closing his eyes again.

She hesitates for a couple of minutes, mentally going over the situation in her head, but being the stubborn Casey that she is, she stays and lays besides him not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her sleep on the couch just because he wanted her too (if she only knew, that the only satisfaction he was getting was having her there and _not_ on that damn couch…and maybe she did know).

* * *

He wakes up in the middle of the night and he wishes he hadn't. He wished he hadn't woken up because she's actually _there_. Because she actually had the guts to sleep in the same bed as him even if he didn't (oh so badly _did_) want her to. And he's just way too tired to pretend so late in the night. To tired to pretend that she isn't the most beautiful girl he's (ever) seen in his life. To tired to pretend that waking up and seeing her sleeping peacefully besides _him_ in his _bed_ doesn't make that debatable organ (that keeps beating oh so annoyingly faster) want to jump right out of his chest. He's to tired to deny the urge to move her hair out of her face so he can see her beautiful face. He's. Just. To. Tired.

He closes his eyes out of pure frustration, but suddenly his eyes fly wide open. Her arm somehow landed across his chest as she was turning in her sleep. He tries to move it off but only manages to somehow get more intertwined with her body. He gives up (because he was trying oh so hard in the first place) and closes his eyes again and just listens to the way she breathes which slowly lulls him back to sleep. (Let's just say that they both dreamt of angels that night.)

* * *

"Honestly. Why me?"

"What?" she asked startled looking away from the television to stare at him, but he was still looking straight ahead.

"Why did you decide to live with me out of all people? This is college Case, I thought you'd take that opportunity to _break away_ from me and start all over again. No annoying stepbrother in the equation. I mean, that's what you kept ranting on about at home wasn't it?" he's staring at her now.

She slowly turned back to the television in silence. For the first time, Casey McDonald didn't have an answer to something. She seemed to be in deep thought instead, as if debating on what a safe answer would be to the question. _Because he was right_. He was completely right. All she talked about back at home was how she couldn't wait to get away from him, how she was finally able to start over with her life and be whoever she wanted to be. Without him. Yet there she was, _moving in with him_ instead.

"What if, what if today was your last day?" she finally spoke.

"What?" he looked at her mockingly but she had a completely serious face expression on. "Okay, you've officially lost it Space-Case."

"What would you do today? If it was your last day."

"I—I…what are you getting at? This one of those psychological experiments of yours again?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "I already told you, I'm not going to do that damn experiment with that chimp from the lab. I don't need tests to know I'm smarter then him, the dumb animal picks bugs out of the other chimp's ass."

"Who would you spent it with? I'd spend it with my family."

"Okay, cut it out Casey. You're being weirder then usual." And he's seriously worried for her mental health right about now.

"You know, I was watching the news the other day. There was a story about a girl who had lost her entire family in a fire. She was the only survivor and is left alone in the world."

"Wha…?" he's never been more confused in his life, "what does that have to do with anything?!"

"She only had one sibling. A brother."

He suddenly became quiet.

"They interviewed her and she said how she now lives with regrets because her and her brother always fought. She said that when they each moved out of the house they had stopped talking – completely lose touch. If she knew that that day was the last day of his life she would have spent it with him. Because she truly loved him but they never showed it. She would have told him how much she did love him and appreciated him."

They sat in silence after she was done. They sat in silence, just looking straight ahead for what felt like eternity. For the first time, Derek Venturi didn't have an insult/comeback/retort to something. Leave it to Casey to have such an intense reason as to why she wants to live with her stepbrother.

"You're crazy. You're seriously insane."

"May be, but I'm sure as hell never going to end up like that girl. Call me crazy or insane, but I don't want to lose you and later live with regrets because I was _selfish_ enough to want to start my live over without you."

And he was speechless again. But not for long. "So you're telling me," he started off slowly, "that the reason why you've suddenly invaded my apartment is because if I suddenly died, you'd actually regret not spending time with me at college and not telling me, oh I don't know, that you love me?" and he's surprisingly dead serious.

"Yes." And she was surprisingly dead serious.

"…Because I'm you're brother, that's why you love me, right?"

"Of course."

And the moment seemed to shatter. (Not that he would notice that she never really corrects him. _Step_brother, Casey.)

* * *

"I still can't believe I have to sleep in the same bed as you for another whole two days. You snore, you know that." He says as they're getting ready for bed.

"I do not," she retorts appalled at the accusation.

"And you talk in your sleep."

She gasps and claps a hand over her mouth, "That's not true!"

He laughs, "way to play it sublte there Case. You can't fool me, face it. I officially know everything about you." He winks at her and proceeds to climb into bed.

"Yeah well, I know everything about you too, you know," she says as she turns off the light.

"Keep thinking that Princess."

"I do," she whispers to herself.

- - -

"Derek?" he simply grunts, indicating that he's listening (somewhat). "You never answered my question. What would you do if today was your last day?"

"Go to sleep Casey," he mumbles.

"I would probably do something I would never ever have the courage to do otherwise. Like go bungee jumping or something. Wouldn't you?"

He kept quiet; maybe pretending he was asleep would finally shut her up. She sighed giving in. "'Night Derek."

She quickly fell asleep. (As did he. It's not like he actually stayed up all night thinking on all the things that he would do if today _was_ his last day, and it certainly didn't involve a certain brunette, blue-eyed girl. Of course not.)

* * *

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking into his room to find Casey changing.

"De_-rek_! Knock before you enter," she said but it lacked of energy (was she getting used to these kinds of things now?).

"It's my room." He looked at what she was wearing, "you going out?"

"Yeah, Eric finally called me back, no thanks to you," she was now doing her make-up and he suddenly felt sick.

"You can't go out tonight."

She looked up at him, "Excuse me? And why not?"

"Because your bed is finally arriving today so you need to wait for the moving guy."

"Can't _you_ wait for him?" she asked, applying her famous (damn annoying) blue eye shadow.

"No. You have to sign the paper thing," his voice seemed to get harder.

"You can just sign for m—"

"No I can't and if I could, why would I do something for you?" he was now walking out of the room.

"Because you're my stepbrother and you love me and you should do me the favor!" she yelled after him.

He's quickly was back in the room, "Now, first-off I never said that, that was _you_. And secondly, why would I do you a favor? So you can go out with some douche bag? I'll pass on that one, thanks."

"You have to be kidding?" she knew Derek was a bit heartless at times but to make her stay home from a dream date just because…why?

"Why would I kid? I'm serious, it's_ your_ bed, and _you_ get to receive it." He walks out again.

* * *

"Where are you going?" he looked up from his chair.

"I already told you, I have a date tonight." She said coldly, grabbing her jacket.

"But your be—"

"I'll sleep on the couch." She was about to close the door when he finally said it.

"I know what I would do if today was my last day."

She froze. _Could this be one of his little sick jokes? _She finally opened the door and walked back in (couldn't resist could you, Casey?).

"I…wouldn't spend it with my family. I'd spend it with a girl."

She snorts in disgust. "I should have guessed. Bye, Derek."

"_I would probably do something I would never ever have the courage to do otherwise."_

And she froze again, one hand on the door knob.

"And what would that be? I thought Derek Venturi feared nothing." And she suddenly felt a sort of panic (the look he had in his eyes maybe?) as he got up and starting walking towards her.

"I **don't** fear anything. More like _someone_." And he was so close now that she can feel his breath on her face as well as her knees threatening to give out beneath her.

"A—and that someone…isn't family," she cleared her throat.

"We're not related by blood, so," he shrugs, "nope."

She swallows (is he getting closer? Is it possible to get any closer?!), "of course you wouldn't be related if you don't share blood, genius."

"I'm glad you see it too then." And his eyes are suddenly seeing through her. Seeing through the same little facade they've both gotten down to a tee.

"I—why wouldn't I see…oh!" and her eyes go wide with comprehension.

"So, you see, I would spend it with her. Tell her how I really feel maybe…" and he's finally given in. He finally doesn't care anymore (he'd be damned if any other guy ever got to live with her alone or be able to call her his or even look at her in that dress _damn_ it). Seeing her leave for a date with another guy (but she's dated other guys, so how is this different? Ever since she started sleeping in _his_ bed, he officially claimed her…not that she wasn't 'Property of Derek Venturi' before…) made him open his eyes that he can't bother to waist any more time; it was now or never. He could, afterall, die tomorrow.

"Oh yeah…?" she's nervous now, "And who is this…this girl exactly? Do I know her?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know her…well maybe you do. She's really annoying and insane…talks in her sleep and just so happens to live with me and I just _happen_ to love it." And before she can say anything his lips are on hers.

And he kisses her like he'll die tomorrow. He kisses her with that passion they've both been holding back for years. She tosses her jacket aside and holds onto him like she'll never see him again. She has her hands in his hair and it drives him crazy. He's exploring her body with his hands and she lets out a small moan of satisfaction. There in this euphoric moment, this moment that's…_theirs_. They're living in this moment in time because you'll never know when your last day can be.

He has her against the wall, their bodies so close (yet not close enough) and they've never felt so alive before. They're so in the moment that they can't seem to hear the small _ding-dong_ in the background. But it's so persistent that they have no choice but to focus on what it is.

"The door…we should…Der…" and she can't finish her sentences because he's still kissing her like crazy.

"Derek," she whispers against his lips, "we have to answer it." He says nothing (still kissing her) and just simply moves her along with him to the door.

They're still kissing even as he has his hand on the doorknob. "De-_rek_," she giggles, "open it."

So he opens it (unwillingly) and manages to finally separate himself from her, "can I help you?"

The person at the door clears their throat as they see the state they're both in; short of breath and swollen lips. "Yes, I have a delivery for a Ms. McDonald?" and Derek glances over at the mattress in the hallway and smirks.

"Oh, we won't be needing it anymore, thanks though," he winks and shuts the door in the confused delivery boy's face, taking a hold of Casey once again before she starts protesting. "You're sleeping with me tonight."

She laughs, "I've been sleeping with you the past few days Derek."

"Yes, but you're sleeping with me the _right way_, tonight," and he's picking her up in his arms and carrying her off to his (**their**) bedroom.

(What's worth the price is always worth the fight.  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try,  
So live like you're never living twice.  
Don't take the free ride in your life.)

Dasey is_ always_ worth the fight.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Inspiration: If Today Was Your Last Day – Nickelback  
Dedication: In honor of the LWD movie: _Vacation With Derek_ (I'm really hoping for some Dasey…well I girl can dream, can't she?) & my friend Val, because she's just as crazy for Dasey as I am.

Ps. This was totally written oh a whim, I had no idea where I was going with this...oh & this is the longest one-shot I've written. Ever.


End file.
